narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misoka
|image name=Misoka1.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=Misoka |kanji=密か |romaji=Misoka |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12 |height-part1=155cm |weight-part1=33kg |rank-part1=Genin |occupations=Genin of Takumi Village, |academy age=9 |affiliations=Takumi Village, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Misoka (密か, Misoka) is classified as a Genin of the tool-manufacturing empire, Takumi Village. While given that ranking to the public, Misoka is identified by the village as nothing more than a tool to fulfill their motives. He is part of a group of young children underneath a project known as Experiment REGEN, which aimed to boost the military power of the village following the international expansion of economical, political and militant power of their neighbors and beyond. Misoka, the first successful child of these experiments, demonstrates a level of talent seen in only the most prestigious of children. While they have kept him from partaking in the Chūnin Exams, he nonetheless plays an important role in the development of the village. Background Misoka was birthed under strict conditions: he had to be the child of two individuals with the caliber of a , and furthermore, one of them had to be from a foreign village. Considering that Experiment REGEN worked with individuals from the world as test subjects, the man chosen to impregnate a Takumi Village woman in order to give birth to Misoka was a Jōnin from Sunagakure. While his identity is kept under a contract of confidentiality considering he was killed soon after he fulfilled his purpose, he was stated to possess great talent within the arts of Tessenjutsu and the Wind Release, among his comprehensive skills in the other Shinobi art-forms. Following Misoka's birth, he was conditionally exposed to the various precursors that would be required to hone his natural gifts as a medium for him being capable of engaging within the Shinobi arts. Therefore, he was given avenue to explore his curiosity and gain a preliminary understanding of the world for three years, as an infant would. During this time, he lived life like a normal child, engaging with everything that interested him and being joyous as one should be. However, when the time came, everything around him changed. Ever since learning to understand and speak audible speech, Misoka was exposed to everything that a Shinobi would know. He was forced to engage in highly diluted Shinobi practices, the majority of them including espionage. As he grew somewhat older and able to actually engage in proper physical activity, he was introduced to the basics of martial combat. Across the years, his exposure to the Shinobi world would continue. One of the most important lessons he learned for combat was the use of . Beyond this, Misoka also was enrolled into the academy at a meager age of six years old, demonstrating his innate potential clearly. Misoka, during his tenure in the academy had little difficulties facing the challenges given to him. He was the brightest student within his grade, effortlessly handling the theoretical and practical concepts taught to him by the academy, allowing him to take a ground-shattering three years to graduate from the academy and become a certified Genin. Notably, his graduation test was also altered from the other students in order to certify his prowess. It was a simple one: survive against an experienced for the entire day without any assistance. The battlefield given was the entire village, and battles could occur at any time of day or night. Misoka, developing his keen instincts, managed to narrowly evade every and all assaults from the Chūnin, who was later shown to be a , further shocking the village to the point where he was placed underneath his team as a valuable subordinate. As of now, Misoka is within the team known as Team Kōga alongside his comrades Mushin, Hizashi and Jōnin-sensei Kōga. They are one of the few teams that go on international missions, as a means to begin expanding the Takumi Village's influence on a whole. Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Taijutsu Intellect Stats Trivia *Misoka, normally written with the pronunciation of Hisoka, means "hidden." Alternatively, it can also mean the "last day of the month." Ironically, this correlates with his birth date. While it was never revealed, it is assumed to be on the last day of one of the first four months of the year. *Misoka's appearance is inspired heavily from from . Alternatively, his name is also inspired from the character , from the same series. *Misoka has currently partaken in twenty missions: 7 D-Rank, 12 C-Rank, 1 B-Rank. *A running gag with Misoka is confusion on his gender identity. While he clearly identifies as a male, his androgynous appearance coupled with his subterfuge often causes people to mistake it. Quotes Category:Male Category:Genin